


Amour

by SinginInTheRain



Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, Some angst, we all want it to end this way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRain/pseuds/SinginInTheRain
Summary: twist on the ending of the film
Relationships: Héloïse/Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire)
Kudos: 39





	Amour

**Author's Note:**

> please note this is my only published story, so be nice

The sound of the orchestra played magically through Marianne's ears, it was a painfully sweet symphony, at least to her. Seeing the woman she was in love with all those years ago just across the dress circle, just so sadly out of reach broke her heart. It was fate that brought them together, and fate that ripped them apart.  
So many things she could think to say to Héloïse, so many things she never could. What hurt the most was the recognition in Héloïse's eyes, like she knew this was their song. She could see the emotions flickering against her features oh so clearly. First, the recognition. Second, the love. Third, as the song began to process she knew that Héloïse knew, this was the part she never remembered. 

"Don't regret, remember." Oh how she wish she could go back now, it was funny in a tragic way how she never knew how much she would remember her own words now.

As the song edged into the end, she noticed the tears rolling down her past lovers face and the smile that nuzzled itself upon her features. How badly she wanted to run to her, hold her close and never let go. But Héloïse had a family now, she had a daughter. In a selfish way Marianne wished Héloïse wasn't happy, but in the other she wished she was. She wanted her to live a happy life even if not with her. She wanted the smile she used to see in the dead of night when they spoke of sweet nothings, if only she was happy. 

And yet in a deep sense she knew Héloïse wasn't happy, you could see it in her portrait. Mariannee could see the faux happiness the painter had put there, she knew that face all too well. When she had made her first portrait. She remembered setting it ablaze and wishing she knew what was going through her head, only to find out it was longing, and love. If Héloïse was happy why did she keep the book with the number they shared? Did she want her back as well? Marianne could only hope so.

Now with the song nearing its end, she had a choice, she could go over to her and hope she still wanted her, or she could leave. As much as she wanted to go, she knew they would never work. Maybe sometime in the future would this kind of relationship be allowed, but until then there was nothing she could do. So with a sad smile, she turned to leave.

⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵

As the song finished, Héloïse couldn't help the feel of warmth that passed through her. It hurt to remember such a time so far away, yet she was glad she did. The smile on Marianne's face was something she'd never forget, nor was the feel of her body so close to hers as she played part of a song she so loved, and yet, couldn't fully remember. 

She knew.

From the beginning of the song, she knew, this was the song Marianne couldn't remember, she wished she was here now. But as sad as she was, she had to go home. She always took time away from her home, too much maybe. But she couldn't help never wanting to be there, never getting used to it. Her daughter's silky blonde hair and warm eyes would never match up to the one's she so craved, yet she still felt some love toward her daughter. Not as much as a mother should, she noted, the girl deserved better than she could give. Standing to leave, she gave the music filled room one last smile, even if it was a bitter one. Her fingers brushed against the walls while she exited, she wanted to cherish as much as she could. 

Héloïse stopped in her tracks suddenly, it was almost too bitter sweet to be real but the sudden pain in her chest made her keep going. She must've imagined it, she noted with a silent laugh. But it repeated, and Héloïse knew it was real, she was real.

"Turn around."


End file.
